eaw_federationfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm Lightning
Manhattan, Newyork| music =''"What I Have Done"'' by Linkin Park| affiliation = | current_efeds = Extreme Answers Wrestling , Kamikaze Pro Wrestling , New Era Wrestling| previous_efeds = Really eXtreme WRestling International Championship Wrestling | alignment = Heel| wrestling_style = High-flying, Technical , Submisssion| signature = Crossface Cutter Transitioned into a Stunner Super Kick| finisher = Lightning Blast Crossbow Shock DDT| will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = ReW Broken in The Cage : July 23 2011 EAW Turbo: March 2 2011 | record = EAW : 1-0 , KPW : 1-2 , NEW : 1-1 | retired = N/A}} Storm Lightning (born February 4th, 1995), e-fedder currently working under contract with several American based Promotions . =Career= =Really eXtreme Wrestling= Debut , Vengeance and Universal Champion Storm debuted in ReW in july 23 2010 , in the FPV Broken in The Cage coming second in a 15-man battle royal to become the number one contender for the Hardcore championship . Storm was unable to cash it duo to ReW's brand extension and himself being moved to the Vengeance Brand while the championship was moved to the Disaster Brand with then-champion , Marq "The Bolt" Banqs . Storm was in turn given a title shot for the new Universal Championship in a match against Nigeybonez on Vengeance where he won the title and was crowned first Universal champion . Storm defended the title again against Nigey at ReW's Lead FPV The Grand Finale in the kickoff match later in August retaining the title . Disaster and Hardcore Champion Following the grand finale and ReW's purchase of International Championship Wrestling (ICW) storm was moved to the recently estabilished Disaster Brand , thus vacating the Universal Championship . Storm was then awarded by general Manager Kawaji a title shot for the Hardcore championship in turn , then-held by Justin G.T.S on the following Disaster . Storm was succesful in winning the title thus starting his second title reign in the company . Mainevent Push and King of The Ring Josh extremer , who at the time held the Hardcore championship Feast or Fired Briefcase , tried to cash it on the newly crowned champion storm in a losing effort . It was then announced that at Dark Hours Josh would get his title shot against storm . At Dark hours and after an interferance from Dark Mistery (Better known as King Cliff) storm lost the title . The following week , it was announced that at the Non Stop Extreme FPV , storm would compete against Scott Diamond in a ladder match to determine the number one contender for the Undisputed Extreme Championship which would be crowned later that night . At NSX , storm lost the match after being scott , climbing the ladder and then deciding he doesn't want the title , thus leaving the match to be won by a shocked Scott Diamond and marking Storm's first heel turn . The following week , storm was then announced as 1 participant in the King of the Mountain for the World Heavyweight Championship the following month at ReW's 4-The Fans FPV and in the King of the ring Tournament that would be held on disaster over the course of the next few weeks . Storm would go on to be so close in winning the match at 4TF , but in a losing effort to Champion Marq Banks . The previous week on disaster , he would defeat "DeJoMo" Dubian to qualify to the tournament , the week after 4TF , he would defeat Gabriel Rodriguez in the second round , Bret Battery in the semi-finals and Kyle Blaze in the finals thus crowned ReW's first and only King of The Ring Winner . Storm and marq would feud over the course of the next few weeks , but without a match being held . At Winner's Whiplash in January , storm would participate at the whiplash match , coming 6th with 4 eliminations and lasting over 7 guys . ReW would fold the following week . =Kamikaze Pro Wrestling= After the folding of ReW , storm would join it's successor KPW , on the Outburst Brand , and would continue his feud with Marq , finally ending it in a losing effort on the first episode of Outburst , later that night , storm was one of 6 winners in a 12-Battleroyal , where 6 winners would be fighting in 3 matchs , and qualifing to face ReW's Whiplash match winner Bret Battery to crown the first ever KPW World Heavyweight Champion at Natural Shock FPV . He would then be defeat Mr.CT the following to qualify . =Extreme Answerz Wrestling= Storm signed a contract with Extreme Answers Wrestling on the 21'st of February 2011 , his debut match was against Johnny Golden in EAW's Turbo 2nd of march episode were he defeated him following a Lightning Saber. The following week on Turbo, storm lightning defeated Nick Anderson to earn a contract for the Dynasty Brand. The following week, storm alongside his partner RTF beat Flashback and his partner in what was labeled by Dylan Klein as a way to gain entry to the secret project. The project was revealed to be a stable named the "Cavalry" which consisted of Storm Lightning, Dylan Klein, RTF and SG2 as the original members. The project was revealed the following week when Storm, Dylan, SG2 and RTF attacked Mr. Smyth during the match between smyth and storm, allowing storm to win. They went to remove all the weapons from under the ring in order to verify their principles that weapons are not required in wrestling (This would not be followed up on much from that point onward). Not too long after, Storm gained entrance to the Grand Rampage match at the 4th Grand Rampage FPV. Early on in the event, SG2 was injured and was unable to compete and was removed from the match and any following storylines up until Pain 4 Pride. Storm entered at number 29 and was eliminated in the match. The following few weeks the Cavalry/Smyth feud continued with the Cavalry assaulting smyth until he was joined by Eddie Mack forming the Sons of mayhem In Efederation's :Finishing Moves ::*'Crossbow Shock DDT' (Lifting Sitout DDT) 2010 (Early Career) ::*'The Lightning Saber' (Stunner) 2010 - Present ::*'The Lightning Phase' (Crossface) 2010 - 2011 ::*'The Lightning Blast' (High Angle Jumping Lifting Side Slam) 2010 ::*'Phoenix Assault' (Moonassault dive transitioned into a reverse diving Elbow Drop) - 2010 (ReW) ::*'Diamondback Breakdown' (Twisting Crucifix Cutter) 2011 ::*'Seize From Existence' (Punk Kick to the Skull) 2011 :Signature Moves ::* Super Kick ::*'Breaking Dawn' - Moonassault ::* Enzuiguiri ::* Spinning Wheel Kick ::*'Lightning Buster' (Snap Spine Buster) ::*'Lightning Breaker' (Spear , occasionally followed by mounted punches) ::*'Lightning Effect' (Side Effect) ::* Sharpshooter ::*'Newyork Cloverleaf' (Cloverleaf) ::*'Constriction' - Five stomps to a layed opponent in the corner, followed by the middle finger gesture and one more stomp ::*'Diamondback Poison' - Standing Elbow Drop to an opponent laid in the middle of the ring Nicknames *"The Axe" (Early Career, ReW) *"The Best in the World At What He Does" (Late ReW, KPW) *"The Lightning One" (Early EAW) *"The King" (As ReW's King of the Ring) *"DiamondBack" Entrance Music ::*"Breaking The Habit" - Linkin Park (July 2010 - November 2010 , used as part of The Axe Gimmick) ::*"What I Have Done" - Linkin Park (November 2010 - March 2011) ::*"Hunt You Down" - Saliva (March 2011 - July 2011) ::*"Animal" - Disturbed (July 2011 - Present) =Championships and Accomplishments= Extreme Answers Wrestling ::*EAW Unified Tag Team Champion(1 time, current) - with Ross Shackleford Really eXtreme Wrestling ::*ReW Hardcore Champion (1 Time) ::*ReW Universal Champion (1 Time; Inaugural Champion) ::*ReW King Of The Ring (2010)